The Difference Between Black and White
by ShadowJackal35
Summary: Kira is evil. At least, that was what Kageyama Shiki first thought when she heard of this unknown "Hero of Justice" and she still believes it but when the man she loves more than anything in the world practically kisses the ground at Kira's feet, Shiki has a difficult decision: either figure out how to end Kira, and possibly her own lover, or look the other way. /AU/Mikami TeruxOC


**The Difference Between Black and White**

**Chapter One – The New World**

Yagami Light. L. Kira. God.

They were all terms Mikami Teru believed in said young man. Yes, Yagami Light, to him, was God; there was no denial. He punished those who were evil and saved those who were good. And Mikami Teru was one of the good whom were saved.

After Yagami Light successfully rid of the vermin standing in his way and became the ruler of the new world, he immediately appointed Teru as, what Teru liked to believe, second-in-command.

Teru was Light's right hand man. His most trustworthy advocate. His only worthy successor. Mikami was definitely now living the life he dreamed about. People had finally stopped killing each other and crimes were so infrequent that they instantly became headline news if it ever even occurred.

The criminal is shown no mercy.

With one sweep of his hand and flick of his wrist, Yagami Light would write off the evil-doer and punish him for his crime and if Light didn't, Teru did.

"_Sakujo. Sakujo. Sakujo._"

That's all Mikami had to do, and evil was squashed and peace would reign once again. Good – infinity, evil – 0.

And all Kageyama Shiki could do was watch silently by Mikami's side, as he slid deeper and deeper into the point of no return. Kageyama Shiki, age 26, had been engaged to Mikami Teru for over a year now. However, they had been seeing each other since 2007, six years ago, after they'd met at the gym Mikami visited so regularly.

* * *

Shiki wasn't much of an athlete or work out type herself, rather, her idiot younger brother had left his gross, smelly (Shiki could list more adjectives to describe her brother's disgusting clothing) gym wear which, unfortunate 20 year old her was always being forced to wash.

He'd asked her to pick them up for him since he'd been busy at the time going to a college lecture (which she had also threatened him to go to on time for once) and then he'd have to go to his night-shift job at the water job he worked (also something Shiki had to constantly threaten him to go to). Of course, her brother had also forgotten the _tiny _detail of his things still being in his locker in the gym locker room which was strictly for men only.

It was late when she finally managed to find time in her own busy schedule to get to the gym and it was completely empty by then. Even so, poor Shiki had been left to stare at the gym changing room door silently trying to gauge the chances of a man actually being in there this late at night. Just as she finally managed to talk herself into sneaking in, she found herself walking straight into Miksmi Teru himself.

Mikami had looked down on her, not purposely of course, but his solid 6 foot height made him tower greatly over her petite 5 foot 4 inch figure. Shiki could remember vividly their first meeting due to the immense embarrassment she had felt staring at Mikami's impressive figure. She must have looked like a little brown mouse awaiting to be preyed on by some giant raven.

It didn't help Shiki's racing heart when Mikami joked lightly at the time about it being a crime to be a "peeping tom".

Now, this was at least two years before Mikami had received possession of a death note, and although he still worshipped Kira at the time, he wasn't obsessed just quite yet. Shiki had absolutely no idea what kind of threat this man would become in only two years' time.

She had blushed furiously and stuttered, "I-I'm no peeping tom!" she cleared her throat and tried explaining calmly, "It's just, my _stupid _younger brother left his things in his locker and he left _me _to get them, so I was just trying to get them for him…"

It sounded so stupid, even to her. No one would have come here so late at night just for something dumb like that, and she hated how suspicious she sounded even though she was telling the truth.

As she was trying to settle her oddly racing heart. Mikami had only quirked his eyebrow in amusement and asked, "And which locker is that?"

"2-9-7," Shiki mumbled.

"And do you know his locker combination?"

Shiki nodded shyly. She'd never felt so flustered before, it was just that something about this seemingly kind man was, well, intimidating. She'd never met anyone like him before and he had a certain impressive air about him. Not to mention good looks to the boot. She was afraid if she looked at him for too long, she'd lose concentration completely and only be able to open and close her mouth stupidly like a fish out of water.

"Well," he glanced behind him and said, "No one else is in here and I'm finished, so go ahead and get whatever it is you need." He moved so she could sneak past him and she bowed to him, grateful that the action would allow her to conceal her still red face. The two gold bells near her ear pinning her long, brown hair to the side jingled with her movements.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu,_" she stated in a rush. Mikami only nodded promptly and started leaving. Shiki almost wished he hadn't, but- she shook her head furiously, no time to think about such things about strangers no matter how _incredibly _good looking they were and- she mentally slapped herself again.

She had to remind herself, _just go in and out. You'll never meet him again so there's no use thinking about him again. _

At least, that was what she had thought, so she was surprised to see him outside the building casually. He greeted her again formally and, even more surprisingly asked to walk her home. Unfortunately, Shiki lived in a small apartment with her brother about a half hour from there and she had to take the train, but he didn't seem to mind. He walked with her anyways. Apparently he had to take the same train anyways, so he didn't matter anyways.

In a way, Shiki was pleased. It didn't matter that he had to go the same way home, she couldn't help but feel a little excited that such a good-looking man was willing to go such lengths to make sure she was safe, but when she thought about it, it also seemed a little strange… Not many people these days had such manners and the fact that he was an absolute stranger to her made it even more suspicious. She had to stay on guard…

They sat next to each other on the train ride home and she stared at her hands silently. Out of the corner of her eye, she tried studying him as best she could. He looked familiar, though she couldn't place where, as this must be the first time she'd ever seen him before in person. She couldn't quite place her finger on it.

The two had said good bye cordially at Shiki's stop and that was, what Shiki had believed, the end of that. Little did she know that it was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: originally going to be a one-shot, then I decided maybe, _just maybe _can I get a few chapters out of it... Eh, I don't know. I liked the idea of it a lot better when I wrote it last night. ^^

Anyways, I'd say Death Note is probably one of my top 10 anime and of course, Mikami Teru is definitely my favorite character. I absolutely loved him going completly bat-shit insane at the end of the anime, hahaha. Priceless.

Anyways, if you didn't realize thids by now, this is based on the anime with an alternate ending because I was wondering, what would have happened if Light _wasn't _defeated and managed to be the last one standing? Where would Mikami be then? Certainly not dead. So, this is my idea of what could have occured with added OCs, you know, the works.

Call me a lame-brained fan girl, what ever. It's here.

I kept the first chapter short so I could try gauging out how popular this'll become (probably not much since I'm a relatively small-known writer) but, I don't know, maybe it'll get popular, haha. I don't usually incorporate Japanese phrases like, "arigatou" or "sakujo" because I think it's annoying when writers do that... But... I was interested in trying it out this time... -sigh-... Just this once. Thanks for reading. ^^

- Jackal

(I had the hardest time picking a name for my OC this time; I think I'm actually starting to run out of ideas, ha ha.)


End file.
